Angels
by Kels3
Summary: Kevin and Lucy come face to face with child abuse? How far will Lucy go to help? Can Kevin save her in time? - sorry bad summary, just give it a try.
1. Secrets chp1

This starts in the middle of the season finally, right after Kevin and Matt left to look for Simon and Mary and Lucy bought the pregnancy test.  
  
Lucy and Mary walk out of the pharmacy. (note - I'm saying that Mary picked Lucy up at the house, so they only have one car.)  
  
"well, I guess we should head home."  
  
"I'm not staying at the house."  
  
"what? Why not?"  
  
"I'm not ready to talk to mom an dad, so I'm just going to drop you off then I'm staying at a hotel."  
  
"but you have to tell them."  
  
"I will..eventually."  
  
"Mary?"  
  
"just not tonight okay."  
  
"Luce!" Kevin calls, he and Matt come running up behind Mary and Lucy.  
  
"Kevin? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Simon went out with Christine, so Matt and I are out looking for him."  
  
"so Mary, why are you here." Matt asks.  
  
"not happy to see me? I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"I came for a visit. What about you?"  
  
" I need to talk to mom and dad."  
  
"about?"  
  
"Mary why don't you tell him? It might be good practice."  
  
"you should take your own advice."  
  
Lucy looks awkwardly at Kevin.  
  
"what's going on Luce?"  
  
"we'll talk at home."  
  
Matt can tell that Lucy is upset and that Kevin is dying to know why, "Kevin shy don't you take Lucy home and Mary and I will look for Simon while we talk."  
  
"sounds good to me, if you don't mind."  
  
Mary pulls Lucy aside,  
  
"just talk to Kevin, okay?"  
  
"okay, okay. And you talk to Matt."  
  
Mary pulls Lucy into a hug, "It'll be okay Luce. You and Kevin will get through it." Lucy smiles wiping away her tears. 


	2. Come out chp2

~~  
  
"what's going on with them?"  
  
"I don't know. Lucy's been acting weird all day, I'm kinda worried about her."  
  
Matt pats Kevin on the back as Lucy and Mary walk back over to them. Matt and Kevin can tell Lucy is really upset. Matt pulls her into a hug, "you okay Luce?"  
  
"yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you when you get home."  
  
Matt got the hind, so he and Mary quickly said goodbye and walked away. Kevin gently took Lucy's hand, "what's going on Luce?"  
  
"let's talk at home."  
  
"okay," Kevin reluctantly agreed.  
  
~~10 minutes later~~  
  
Kevin pulls into the driveway. Lucy gets out of the car and walks up to the apartment, not wanting Kevin to see her tears. Kevin quickly follows. When they reach the top of the stairs Lucy turns around to face Kevin. Kevin looks strait into Lucy's teary eyes and pulls her into a tight hug.  
  
"what ever it is, just tell me."  
  
Lucy pulls out of Kevin's embrace, averting her eyes from him, "I well, I might be." Lucy still isn't looking at Kevin, she is staring at the floor fumbling with the bag.  
  
"you might be what Luce?"  
  
"ppppreeggnaaant." Lucy stammered as she sat down at the table feeling sick.  
  
"your what?" Lucy looked up at Kevin shocked at the anger in his voice.  
  
"I'm, well, I might be." Kevin cut her off.  
  
"no, I heard you. You told Mary before you told me?"  
  
"Kevin, I'm sorry. I was just scared." Lucy was sobbing so hard now she could barely get the words out, anger was the last reaction she had expected from Kevin.  
  
Lucy glanced into Kevin's angry eyes, before burying her head in her hands. Had she looked harder she would have noticed that the expression in those eyes was not, if fact, anger, but pain, why didn't Lucy tell me first? Why hadn't she told her own husband first? And what was she scared of - him? No she couldn't be scared of him, he was her husband, he loved her more than anything, yet she told Mary first. Mary?.  
  
A moment later, hearing the door close, Lucy looked up, Kevin was no where in sight, "Kevin?" she called out weakly, feeling sicker than before. Lucy waited a moment before realizing that Kevin was gone. Gone? He was gone, really gone.  
  
Lucy stood up slowly and took a few steps toward the bathroom , holding onto the table to keep herself from falling over. Feeling very nauseous, Lucy let go of the table and headed toward the bathroom quickly, before she made it however, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, throwing up all over it, still sobbing hysterically. 


	3. Author's notes and Disclaimer

This is my first story to be posted at fanfiction.net and I would be extremely grateful for your reviews and suggestions. I'm not sure exactly how all of this works, so bare with me. I'm not sure if a disclaimer is necessary, but I will post one below that implies to the entire story - both previous and future chapters  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of the 7th Heaven Characters, and am not affiliated with the WB in any way. 


	4. Realizations chp3

20 minutes later~~  
  
Lucy had thrown up 3 more times and was now just crying softly. Lucy knew that she had to get out of the apartment, so she quickly changed her clothes, rinsed her mouth and left.  
  
Kevin clutched his steering wheel as he sped down the highway. Kevin couldn't get Lucy's face out of his mind. Thinking about how upset and sick she looked when he left, brought back a flood of memories.  
  
Flashback~~  
  
Kevin is 6, Ben is 3.  
  
"Guys, your mom and I are going to have a baby."  
  
"really?" Kevin and Ben said in unison  
  
"yep." Mrs. Kinkirk smiled at her sons, then turned to her  
husband, "well that went well."  
  
"a boy baby or a girl baby?"  
  
"we don't know yet."  
  
"I want a boy baby."  
  
"no, I want a girl baby."  
  
Kevin turned to face Ben, "are you crazy? Girls are stuuuupid!"  
  
"what about me?"  
  
"you're a mommy, I said girls were stupid."  
  
Mrs. Kinkirk laughed, then yawned deepily.  
  
"honey, why don't you go rest, I'll put the boys to bed."  
  
"okay." Mrs. Kinkirk kissed them each goodnight then left the  
room. Mr. Kinkirk turned to Ben and Kevin.  
  
"guys, we have to be really nice to your mom while she has the  
baby inside of her, okay?"  
  
"why?"  
  
"because it's hard to have a baby inside of you."  
  
"why?"  
  
"just promise you'll be extra nice to your mom okay? She needs  
you guys right now."  
  
"okay daddy, we promise."  
  
"thanks guys."  
  
"daddy? Where do baby's come from?"  
  
"yeah where do they come from."  
  
"well, when you find someone you really love and are married to"  
  
Ben interrupted."like you and mom?"  
  
"yep, when you find someone you love and are married to, baby's  
just come."  
  
"how?"  
  
"well if you really really love someone and are married to them,  
God gives you one."  
  
"will God ever give me a baby?" Mr. Kinkirk smiled and laughed  
at Kevin  
  
"He will when your married and he thinks your ready."  
  
"when will that be?"  
  
"probably not for a long time."  
  
"how come?"  
  
"because your not ready yet."  
  
"well how do I know when I'm ready?"  
  
"God will tell you."  
  
A tear ran down Kevin's cheek, What have I done? Kevin did a quick U-turn and sped toward the Camden's. The whole 20 minute drive, Kevin prayed, 'please let her forgive me, please let her be okay.' Over and over again. 


	5. Where's Lucy? chp4

Angels - Chapter 4  
  
Kevin pulled into the Camden driveway and immediately noticed that Lucy's car was gone, maybe Simon borrowed it? Somehow Kevin knew that wasn't the case, besides Simon had his own car. Kevin ran up to the garage apartment, taking the steps 3 at a time, maybe she left a note?  
  
Even though Kevin knew Lucy's car was gone, somehow he had expected Lucy to be exactly where he had left her, when he saw that she wasn't he panicked, "Lucy?" he called out. Kevin quickly surveyed the apartment, trying to figure out what the horrible smell was. His eyes rested on Lucy's throw up as panic took over him, "Lucy!?" he cried out softly. Where is Lucy? Is she okay? Of course she's not okay? You left her! Oh what have I done?  
  
Kevin looked up at the ceiling, "God, please let her be okay. Please!" tears were again running down Kevin's cheeks.  
  
Kevin quickly cleaned up the mess than wiped away his tears and ran down stairs and into the kitchen, where Eric, Annie, Simon and Christine were talking. Ignoring the fact that they seemed to be deep in conversation about something, Kevin almost screamed, "does anyone know where Lucy went?"  
  
Surprised, everyone turned toward Kevin, none of them had ever seen him so worried.  
  
"no, Kevin what's wrong?" The compassionate tome in Eric's voice made Kevin want to tell him everything, but he knew that right then he needed to find Lucy, and that she probably didn't want them to know.  
  
"nothing." Kevin said quickly, "I just need to find her."  
  
"well do you want us to help you look?"  
  
"no, I'm sure she's fine." Kevin knew that they would be a big help in finding her, but he needed to be the one that found her.  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"yes. I need to be the one to find her." With that Kevin ran out the door.  
  
Eric and Annie looked at each other, Simon and Christine stared at them, wondering what they were going to do.  
  
"should we go look for her?" The worry in Eric's tone surprised Annie,  
  
"no, I'm sure she's fine. They probably just had a fight."  
  
"are you sure, I've never seen him that worried before."  
  
Just them Mary and Matt walked in the door.  
  
"oh Simon, there you are. We were out looking for you."  
  
Before Simon had a chance to answer Annie jumped up and ran to Mary with Eric behind her  
  
"Mary it's so good to see you again! I didn't know you were coming!"  
  
"I know, I came home for a surprise visit."  
  
Matt nudged her, but Mary ignored him  
  
Eric, who was still worried about Lucy hugged Mary than asked, "do either of you know where Lucy is?"  
  
"last time we saw her, she and Kevin were heading back here. Why?"  
  
"Kevin came in a little while ago, looking for her, he was really worried."  
  
"uh-oh". Mary and Matt looked at each other.  
  
"what do you know?" 


	6. Comfort and Worry chp5

Angels_Chapter 5  
  
"what do you know?" Annie asked, knowing they knew something  
  
"umm. Nothing" Mary said quickly.  
  
"fine then, your father and I are going to bed"  
  
Lucy griped her steering wheel as tears continued to roll down her  
cheeks. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she  
needed to talk to someone. Someone who was not related to her. Absent  
mindedly Lucy stopped the car. She looked around, she was in someone's  
driveway. After a minute it occurred to her where she was.  
  
"Mike Peirce's house? How did I end up here" Lucy said aloud, mystified  
that she had ended up here.  
  
Knowing that she needed to talk to someone Lucy wiped away her tears,  
got out of the car and walked up to the doorstep and rang the bell.  
  
Kevin drove through the streets of Glenoak, where was Lucy? He had  
already been to the church, walked around the promenade, gone to all of  
Lucy's favorite restaurants and checked every movie theater in town.  
Panic over took Kevin as he quickly dialed a familiar number on his  
cell phone.  
  
Mrs. Pierce cautiously opened her front door, who would be calling this  
late at night.  
  
Mrs. Pierce stared at the small teary-eyed woman on her doorstep, "um  
can I help you?"  
  
"Mrs. Pierce?"  
  
"yes. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Lucy Camden. Do you remember me?"  
  
"LUCY!" Mrs. Pierce shrieked pulling Lucy into a tight hug, and  
escorting her into the house.  
  
After a moment Mrs. Pierce released Lucy, "are you okay dear?"  
  
Lucy sniffled, "no." before she knew what was happening she had told  
Mrs. Pierce the whole story.  
  
Mrs. Pierce pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sure everything will work  
out Lucy."  
  
Lucy shook her head, "what if he never comes back?"  
  
"I'm sure he will, he loves you."  
  
"how do you know?"  
  
"because my husband did the same thing, when I told him I was pregnant  
with Mike."  
  
Lucy looked up at her in surprise, "really?"  
  
Mrs. Pierce nodded, "I found out a month after we got married and I was  
so scared of what he would do, I told my whole family before I told  
him. When I finally told him, he was so mad he just left."  
  
"when did he come back?"  
  
"a couple of days later."  
  
"was he mad at you?"  
  
"no. we talked and he told me that he wasn't angry, just hurt, that I  
didn't trust him to be supportive."  
  
"do you think that's how Kevin feels?"  
  
Lucy was crying again.  
  
Mrs. Pierce pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sure it is."  
  
Lucy couldn't help but fear that Kevin was never coming back, as she  
cried into Mrs. Pierce's shoulder. 


	7. Till We chp6

Angels_Chapter 6  
  
"Glenoak Police Department. How may I help you?" Dt. Michaels answered  
the phone, after the 3rd ring.  
  
"Dt. Michaels? It's Kevin. Kevin Kinkirk"  
  
"you think I don't' know your last name?"  
  
"no sorry. Have there been any accidents in the last couple of hours?"  
  
"no. why?"  
  
"um no reason. Thanks bye."  
  
Kevin hung up the phone quickly. Then continued to drive around  
Glenoak.  
  
Lucy was still crying on Mrs. Pierce's shoulder. Not knowing what to  
say, Mrs. Pierce just gently rubbed her back. Finally she spoke,  
  
"Lucy, you should probably get home. Your family will be worried about  
you."  
  
Lucy pulled away and tried to wipe away her tears, but they wouldn't  
stop coming, "I guess your right. Thanks Mrs. Pierce."  
  
"your welcome. Do you want me to drive you home?"  
  
"no, I'll be fine, but thanks."  
  
10 minutes later, Lucy pulled into the Camden driveway, still crying.  
She felt a little better, but couldn't get the thought off her chest  
that Kevin might never come back.  
  
Lucy noticed that Kevin's car wasn't there, and more tears rolled down  
her cheeks.  
  
Slowly Lucy walked up the steps to the garage apartment, and quickly  
changed into her pajamas, forgetting that she had left a mess, that was  
now cleaned up. Lucy climbed into Bed, and faced the wall as tears  
continued to roll down her cheeks. Lucy rubbed her stomach. Where's  
Kevin. I wouldn't be ready for a baby even if he was here. There's no  
way that I can do this alone. Lucy continued to come up with worse-case-  
sinarios as sobs overtook her. 


	8. Meet Again chp7

Angels_Chapter 7  
  
Mary, who had been in the back yard talking on her cell phone to  
Carlos, heard Lucy's car pull up, and quickly said goodbye to Carlos,  
and ran up to the garage apartment. For a moment Mary just stood there  
watching Lucy cry. Slowly she walked over to the bed and sat down next  
to Lucy.  
  
"Luce? Are you okay?"  
  
Lucy rolled over to face Mary. "no."  
  
"what happened?"  
  
"I told him, and then he left."  
  
"he left?"  
  
"he was mad that I told you first, and then he just left, and I don't  
think he's ever coming back." Lucy's voice trailed off as she continued  
to cry.  
  
Mary pulled her into a hug, "Luce, he's been out looking for you all  
night."  
  
Lucy pulled away from Mary, "what?"  
  
"I wasn't here, but mom said he ran into the kitchen, screaming about  
not being able to find you." Mary knew that she was exaggerating a  
little, but she was willing to do anything to make Lucy feel better.  
  
Lucy smiled weakly wiping away her tears, "really?"  
  
Mary nodded, then pulled Lucy into a hug, "Luce, he loves you."  
  
"then why'd he leave?"  
  
"maybe he was just scared." The instant the words left Mary's mouth,  
she knew she had said the wrong thing. Lucy stared at her for a minute,  
then burst into tears again. Mary pulled Lucy close to her, "Luce, I  
know your scared too, but you'll get through this. Did you take the  
test yet? Maybe your not even pregnant."  
  
Lucy looked up at Mary, "not yet, but If I'm not then what's wrong with  
me?"  
  
"I don't know, but maybe it's something else. Do you want to take the  
test now?"  
  
Lucy shook her head, "no. I want to do it with Kevin. If he ever comes  
back."  
  
"Luce, he loves you. I'm sure he'll come back. Do you want me to call  
him?"  
  
"no!" Lucy said quickly, "and I don't really feel like talking about  
this anymore."  
  
Mary got the hint, and hugged Lucy once more than walked down the  
stairs, as she closed the door, she saw Kevin pulling up. Seeing Mary  
leaving the apartment and Lucy's car, Kevin quickly ran up to Mary,  
  
"is she here? Is she okay?"  
  
Mary nodded, then before she knew it she was screaming at Kevin, "WHAT  
THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW UPSET SHE IS? HOW  
COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?"  
  
Kevin looked down at his feet, then back up at Mary, "I was just so  
hurt, and scared."  
  
"YOU WERE SCARED? WHAT ABOUT HER? SHE'S THE ONE THAT'S PREGNANT! SHE'S  
THE ONE THAT THOUGHT HER HUSBAND WAS NEVER COMING BACK! SHE'S THE ONE  
THAT'S."  
  
Mary stopped when Lucy opened the door behind her 


	9. Can We Talk? chp8

Thanks so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me.  
  
Princess - Ben and Kevin are not twins - nor are George and Geoff. They are brothers in real life -but not twins, and do not play twins  
  
Skippy - Thanks for your reviews - I'm sorry it took a few chapters before I fixed the capitalization - the story is already written and I hadn't even noticed that - today, I went back and fixed the whole story - so from now it should be correct.  
  
Angels_Chapter 8  
  
Mary stopped when Lucy opened the door behind her,her face streaked  
with tears. Kevin ran to her, as his own tears fell, "Luce, I'm so  
sorry." Kevin tried to hug her, but Lucy pulled away, and turned to  
Mary, "thanks Mary."  
  
Mary got the hint, gave Lucy a quick hug, and Kevin a glare, then left  
the garage.  
  
Lucy turned away from Kevin and walked up the stairs. Kevin quickly  
followed her, closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
Lucy sat down on the couch, and motioned for Kevin to sit across for  
her.  
  
"Luce, I'm so sorry. I was just so scared."  
  
Lucy bit her lip, fighting back tears, "It's okay. I was scared too.  
I'm still scared."  
  
Kevin slowly got up, and moved next to Lucy, "are you okay?"  
  
Lucy shook her head, as tears began to poor down her cheeks, "I don't  
feel good, and I don't want to have a baby. I'm only 21. What about  
school? How will I ever finish? We can't afford a baby. We don't have  
room for a baby. What will my family think."  
  
Kevin stopped her pulling her into a tight hug, "Luce, it'll be okay.  
We'll get through this."  
  
Lucy leaned into Kevin's chest, and continued to cry for a few minutes,  
then finally pulled away, "so should we take the test?"  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"I want to." Lucy smiled weakly as she got up shakily, taking Kevin's  
hand and pulling him into the bathroom with her. Hoping that she  
wouldn't be pregnant, but knowing she was.  
  
8 minutes later~~  
  
"You look at it, then tell me."  
  
"Um, okay." Kevin didn't want to know, but had decided that no matter  
what, he would be supportive. Kevin gently picked up the test and  
looked at it.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So. Lucy, it says, it says your. 


	10. Are You Sure? chp9

Angels_Chapter 9  
  
"So. Lucy, it says, it says your.not pregnant"  
  
"What? Well that's great!" Lucy wanted it to be that, but she didn't  
expect it.  
  
Kevin pulled her into a hug, "Luce, this doesn't necessarily mean you  
aren't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Pregnancy tests aren't always accurate, I think we should take you to  
the doctor."  
  
Lucy nodded, "yeah, I guess."  
  
Kevin pulled away from her, so he could look into her eyes, "are you  
okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to be pregnant, but if I'm not what's wrong with  
me?"  
  
"I don't know" Panic took over Kevin, he knew that the tests sometimes  
had false positives, but rarely false negatives, was something else  
wrong with Lucy? "I'll call Dr. Peterson in the morning, then we'll  
know for sure."  
  
"Okay." Lucy sighed weakly then crawled into bed.  
  
Kevin quickly changed into his pajamas, then lie down next to Lucy,  
seeing the pain and fear in her eyes, Kevin too had tears in his eyes,  
"Luce, I'm so sorry."  
  
Lucy nodded, biting her lip, "I already told you it's okay I forgive  
you."  
  
Kevin moved closer to her and pulled her into a tight hug, "No, it's  
not."  
  
"No. you were right, I should have told you first."  
  
"It's okay Luce, no matter, I shouldn't have left."  
  
"It's okay, just hold me. I'm scared."  
  
Lucy soon fell asleep in Kevin's arms. For the rest of the night, Kevin  
held Lucy tightly against his chest, gently rubbing her stomach.  
  
The next morning~~~  
  
Lucy rolled over, "Kevin?" she called out her voice panicky.  
  
Kevin ran over to her pulling her close to him, "I'm right here. Are  
you okay?"  
  
Lucy nodded shakily, "So did you call Dr. Peterson?"  
  
"Yeah, we have an appointment at noon."  
  
"Wow, that's soon."  
  
"Is that okay with you?"  
  
Lucy nodded, running into the bathroom to throw up, Kevin went to  
follow her, but she slammed the door before he reached it.  
  
5 minutes later Lucy came out of the bathroom and just about walked  
right into Kevin, who was standing just outside the door. Kevin pulled  
her close to him, wrapping his arms around her, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, That's normal, I think."  
  
"Maybe we should go to the hospital?"  
  
"Kevin, I'm fine. It's called morning sickness."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Before Kevin had a chance to argue, there was a knock on the door. Lucy  
sat down at the table as Kevin went to answer the door.  
  
He opened the door to see.  
  
Matt and Mary. Both of whom were glaring at him.  
  
"Um, come in?"  
  
Matt and Mary walked past him and up stairs to Lucy.  
  
Noticing how sick she looked, Matt ran up to Lucy, "Luce are you okay?"  
  
Lucy nodded weakly, "I think it's just morning sickness,"  
  
Matt hugged her tightly, "Are you sure?"  
  
Lucy nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Matt gently released Lucy from his grip, then placed his hand on her  
forehead, "Luce your really hot." 


	11. Author's Notes

Hey Everyone! I want to thank you so much for all the reviews - they mean a lot to me!  
  
Skippy - I'm not sure why you posted it (I think you were replying to the story After) - but I agree, you do not have to have a passion about something to write it - but I think a lot of times, being passionate can make the story better - but that is not always the case.  
  
Don't worry, I will continue the story on this sight, but I'd also like you to check out . This and many of my other stories are posted there, and it's a great site. It would mean a lot to me if you guys would join it. It's just starting out, and it's really good, but we need more members. Thanx for your consideration.  
  
The next chapter will be up later today or tomorrow. 


	12. Let's Go! chp 10

Angels_Chapter 10  
  
Kevin ran up to Lucy, taking her hand, then turned to Matt, "the  
pregnancy test we took last night, was negative, do you think something  
else could be wrong?"  
  
Matt and Mary's anger at Kevin subsided, as worry for Lucy took over.  
  
"Do you guys have a thermometer up here?"  
  
Kevin thought for a minute, "yeah, there should be one in the bathroom  
cupboard."  
  
Mary ran over to the bathroom, as Lucy started to protest, "guys, I'm  
fine."  
  
Kevin and Matt looked at each other, knowing that something was  
defiantly wrong.  
  
"Luce, how do you feel right now?"  
  
Mary returned with the thermometer, and handed it to Matt.  
  
"Okay, Luce, open your mouth and lift up your tongue."  
  
"Matt, I'm not 2 years old, and I'm fine."  
  
"Luce, maybe you should."  
  
Lucy turned toward Kevin, who gently squeezed her hand.  
  
Lucy rolled her eyes, becoming aware of just how sick she felt, "fine."  
  
After a moment the thermometer beeped, Matt gently removed it from  
Lucy's mouth. After glancing at the thermometer for a second Matt's  
mouth dropped open, as he showed it to Kevin and Mary, whose faces  
turned white.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kevin was the first to speak, "your temperature's 102. I'm taking you  
to the hospital." 


	13. What's Wrong? chp 11

~Author's Notes~  
  
Okay sorry about the site thing - the url didn't post for some reason. So I'm going to try again, the site is http:// groups.msn.com/7thHeavenangel - just take out the space between http:// and groups. I'm not sure if it didn't post because we're not allowed to post URLs and if that is the case - I'm really sorry - tell me and I'll take it down. Thanx for checking it out. (  
  
To x5 452 (becka59 @hotmail.com), who wrote. "I really like this story, its very good i only dont like one thing and that is that the chapters are to fare but other then taht it is good please update soon." - I'm not sure exactly what you mean by the chapters are too fare. If you mean that they are posted too far apart, I'm sorry. I try to post them as often as I can, but I have other things to do. If that's not what you mean please specify and I'll try to fix it, if possible.  
  
Angels_Chapter 11  
  
Before Lucy could protest, Kevin scooped her up in his arms, grabbed  
his phone, keys, and wallet and ran out the door, closely followed by  
Matt and Mary.  
  
Kevin sat in the backseat with Lucy, who was shivering, while Matt  
drove, and Mary called the Camdens on Kevin's cell to tell them where  
they were going. Kevin covered Lucy with a blanket he had in his trunk  
and Matt turned on the heat, even though it was summer, still she was  
shivering.  
  
At the hospital~ Matt, Mary, and Kevin quickly filled the doctor in on  
last night's and the morning's events, then were sent to wait in the  
waiting room. A moment later Annie, Eric, Ruthie, and Simon ran into  
the room.  
  
"Is she okay?" Ruthie was the first to speak.  
  
"We don't know yet." 


	14. Is That All? chp12

Angels_Chapter 12  
  
A half hour later~~  
  
Kevin was passing back and forth, silently praying for Lucy, as tears  
rolled down his cheeks. Everyone else was sitting in the waiting room  
chairs watching him. A nurse entered the room. Kevin ran up to her,  
closely followed by everyone else, "Is she okay?"  
  
"Mrs. Kinkirk is fine, she just has a severe viral infection. We're  
giving her acetaminophen for the fever, other than that she just needs  
to rest. She's sleeping now."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Yes, but only for a minute, and only you, she needs to rest. We're  
going to keep her for the night, she should be able to go home tomorrow  
morning."  
  
The nurse lead Kevin to Lucy's room, as the rest of the family prepared  
to leave.  
  
In Lucy's room.  
  
Kevin slowly entered the room, careful not to wake Lucy, who the nurse  
had said was sleeping.  
  
"Hey" Lucy smiled at him, as he entered  
  
Kevin smiled back, happy that she was okay, "I thought you were  
sleeping."  
  
"The nurse was telling me this story about her kids, and it was boring,  
so I just kind of you know."  
  
Kevin laughed, and gently kissed Lucy's forehead, "are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, and I'm not pregnant!"  
  
"So how do you feel about that?"  
  
"You know, I'm actually a little disappointed, even though I didn't  
really want to be."  
  
Kevin smiled, "So am I, but it'll be more exciting when we're ready."  
  
Lucy smiled back at him, as another nurse entered the room, "what are  
you still doing in here? She needs to rest."  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Kevin gently kissed Lucy's forehead, and left the room.  
  
The nurse turned to Lucy, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired, and I have a really bad headache, but other than that, okay."  
  
"Okay, well the Tylenol should help with that, for now, you just need  
to rest."  
  
The nurse pointed out the bucket for Lucy to throw up in, then left the  
room.  
  
Later that night~  
  
Lucy had been sick for most of the day, but by 8 or 9 at night she was  
feeling fine. Kevin stayed at the hospital until 7 when visiting hours  
were over, hoping that the nurse might let him in to see Lucy, he even  
tried sneaking in, but it didn't work. At 7:30 he headed home, to get  
some sleep. The next day, the doctor allowed Lucy to go home, and said  
that she had just had a 24 hour virus type thing.  
  
Okay - I know that was a little weird, but just go with it - kay ( I  
promise I have a lot more planned for this story it's defiantly not  
over! There are still 21 more chapters - lol 


	15. What's She Getting Into? chp13

Thanx so much for the reviews guys!  
  
Skippy - that's what I thought lol, I too have read that story, and I agree with you.  
  
x5 452 - that's what I thought, but I wasn't sure. I already have the chapters divided, and I did that after I wrote the story, so I just divided them by where the cliffhangers were hehe - sorry, I hate cliffhangers too.  
  
Maria - Yes, the story is completely written and divided into chapters. I will try to add more at a time, but I like leaving cliffhangers - lol, I'm mean, sorry.  
  
Jae - I totally agree with you, Lucy and Kevin were meant to be together and I like Kevin. Thanks for pointing that out, I'll change the summary so that others don't think that.  
  
Thanx again to everyone for the reviews, now on with the story.  
  
Angels_Chapter 13  
  
2 years later~~~~  
  
Matt is now a doctor at the Glenoak hospital, Sara is too, she works in  
the pediatric ward, and Matt in the ER. Simon is away at college, he  
still doesn't have a major, Ruthie is in high school, and the twins are  
in Kindergarten. Lucy and Kevin live in a nice little house, across the  
street from Mary and Ben, who have a 3 month old son. They are only  
about a 15 minute drive from the Camdens. Kevin has been promoted to  
detective and Lucy is graduating in a week.  
  
Lucy and Kevin are eating lunch at the promenade  
  
"So how are your finals going?"  
  
"Good, I've gotten all A's so far."  
  
"That's great Luce!"  
  
Lucy smiled at Kevin, "actually I need to talk to you about one of my  
classes."  
  
"Okay, go on."  
  
"You know that Child Sociology class I'm taking?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I was talking to my professor this morning, and he was telling me  
about a school on the west side, the one where Aunt Julie taught."  
  
Kevin raised his eyebrows, he remembered hearing stories about that  
school, and he also knew that the west side was dangerous.  
  
"They are asking for volunteers to help in the classrooms and since I  
won't have classes anymore, I was thinking."  
  
her voice trailed off, she knew that Kevin wasn't going to like this.  
  
"Luce, the west side is dangerous, that's were almost all of the city's  
crimes take place."  
  
"I know that, but."  
  
"But what Luce?"  
  
"This is something I really want to do."  
  
Kevin wanted desperately to tell Lucy that she couldn't do this, but he  
knew that she would do it anyways, so he decided to be supportive.  
  
"Well than I think you should do it."  
  
"Really?" Lucy was shocked, and a little hurt, that Kevin wasn't being  
protective of her, "you don't care?"  
  
"Of course I care, but I know that this is something you really want to  
do."  
  
Lucy leaned across the table, and kissed him, "thanks Kev. I'm going to  
go sign up!"  
  
With that Lucy skipped off, towards her car. (She and Kevin had come in  
separate cars - she had to get back to school, and he to work.)  
  
Kevin quickly paid the bill then sighed deeply as he walked over to his  
car, how did she always do this to him, what was she getting her self  
into? 


	16. Are You Serious? chp 14

Angels_Chapter 14  
  
Lucy stopped by her CS professor's office, before going to her class.  
  
"Oh come in Lucy." He replied as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Did you decide about volunteering at Floyd?"  
  
"Yes, and I would love to volunteer."  
  
"That's great Lucy, I know you'll be a big help, how's every Tuesday  
and Thursday?"  
  
"That's fine." Lucy knew that Kevin worked on those days, so that was  
perfect.  
  
Lucy turned to leave, but her professor stopped her, "Oh and Lucy?"  
  
Lucy turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"I was going to ask you, would you like to speak at graduation?"  
  
Lucy sat back down, "me? really?"  
  
Her professor smiled and nodded, "yes, last week me, and the other  
graduation committee members had a meeting, and we all decided that you  
would be the best candidate, several of them have you in class, and we  
are all very proud of you, especially after you pulled your grades up  
the year before last."  
  
"Wow, um, sure, I'd love to."  
  
"Thanks Lucy, you'll need to submit your speech to me tomorrow or the  
next day."  
  
"Wow that's soon."  
  
Later that night~~~  
  
Lucy is sitting at the kitchen table in her and Kevin's house, studying  
for finals, and trying to write her speech, Kevin comes in, "look who  
got off early!"  
  
Lucy smiled as he kissed her, "Kev, I get to speak at graduation!"  
  
"Luce that's great!"  
  
"I'm glad you think so, because I'm going to have to break our date  
tonight to write my speech."  
  
Kevin looked disappointed, "okay, Maybe I'll cancel the reservations,  
and pick up something for you."  
  
"Okay, thanks Kev. I love you!."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Kevin kissed her one more time then went into the family room to let Lucy work. 


	17. New Beginnings chp 15

Angels_Chapter 15  
  
Graduation~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And now I introduce to you, one of our most promising students, Lucy  
Camden Kinkirk."  
  
Everyone burst into applause as Lucy walked up on stage to make her  
speech and get her diploma.  
  
In Lucy's speech, she thanked her family and Kevin, then she talked  
about all the good, she and her fellow theology majors were going to do  
in the community, by the time she was finished, almost everyone was  
crying, Even Kevin was teary eyed.  
  
Next Tuesday~~~  
  
Lucy's first day at Floyd~~  
  
Lucy is wearing a ¾ length white skirt, and a dressy white tank top,  
with white high heeled sandals.  
  
Lucy knocked nervously on the classroom door. She remembered Aunt  
Julie's stories about the abused children, and drunk parents. What had  
she gotten herself into?  
  
"Oh, you must be Lucy Kinkirk?" The teacher, asked smiling as she  
opened the door for Lucy.  
  
"That's me." Lucy smiled back at the teacher, at least she's nice. Lucy  
thought to herself.  
  
The teacher motioned for Lucy to join her in front of the class, "this  
is Mrs. Kinkirk, she is going to be helping us out for the rest of the  
school year," (I don't know if this is true in all cases, but where I  
live, the college gets out a few weeks before the public schools  
close.)  
  
"I hope that you will all be nice and respectful to her."  
  
Lucy quickly scanned the room. Most of the kids weren't paying  
attention to her, or the teacher, but one little girl was staring right  
into her eyes. Lucy stared back for a moment, smiling slightly, she  
could tell from the girl's eyes that something was wrong, very wrong,  
It was only when she moved her eyes from the girl's massive blue eyes  
to notice the bruises on her arms, and her oversized, stained and  
shabby dress.  
  
"Do you have any questions for Mrs. Kinkirk?" Hearing her name, Lucy  
shifted her gaze back to the teacher and other students. The class,  
however, continued to ignore both her and the teacher.  
  
"Well then, we were just about to go out for recess, class dismissed."  
  
Almost all of the students, popped up and ran out of the classroom, but  
the girl, she wbas the last to leave the room, slowly she got out of  
her seat, her eyes still on Lucy as she backed out of the classroom.  
Once she was gone the teacher turned to Lucy, "would you mind going out  
to the playground to watch them?"  
  
"No of course not, but can I ask you a question first?"  
  
The teacher sighed, "you want to know about the girl that just left,  
why she was staring at you, and why she has bruises on her arms?"  
  
Lucy nodded, glad that the teacher had noticed.  
  
"She says the bruises come from her clumsiness, and that that dress is  
her favorite. As for why she stared at you, I have no idea, usually she  
always just looks down at her feet."  
  
Lucy frowned, knowing that the bruises didn't come from clumsiness, and  
the dress was not her favorite, "have you asked her parents about the  
bruises?"  
  
"No." The teacher replied simply.. 


	18. Questions chp 16

Angels_Chapter 16  
  
"No." The teacher replied simply.. Lucy waited for an explanation, but  
none came.  
  
Finally Lucy summoned up the courage to ask, "well why not?"  
  
"Look I know you want to help, but I have my reasons, now please go  
watch the children."  
  
"Um okay." Lucy replied quietly as she left the room, determined to  
find out what was wrong with the girl.  
  
Lucy walked out to the playground, and looked around for the girl, at  
first she didn't see her, but then she spotted her sitting alone by a  
tree, in the far corner of the playground.  
  
Lucy slowly walked over to her, checking to see if any of the other  
children, were having problems, they weren't, so she walked up to the  
girl and sat down next to her.  
  
Lucy extended her hand to the girl, who was again staring into her  
eyes. "I'm Lucy, what's your name?"  
  
"Sara." The girl replied quietly, obviously intimidated by Lucy's  
closeness. Realizing how close she was to the girl, Lucy scooted a  
little ways away from her.  
  
Not knowing what to say, Lucy began to question the girl, "so Sara,  
what do you want to do when you grow up?"  
  
"I wanna be a doctor, to make people feel better when people hurt them" 


	19. More Author's Notes

Hey Everyone - I'm going to be moving across the country next week, so I'm not going to be able to update for a little while - probably about 2 weeks. I'm sorry for the wait - believe me if I had a choice we wouldn't be leaving. Thanx for you patience and thanx for all the reviews - I love them :). 


	20. Of Course I Will chp 17

A/N - I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been so busy with moving and school  
- I'm taking all AP classes - you wouldn't believe how much homework I  
have! Anyways thanks for all the comments and again, sorry for the wait!  
  
Angels_Chapter 17  
  
"I wanna be a doctor, to make people feel better when people hurt them.  
What do you do?"  
  
Lucy was a little taken aback by the girl's answer, she certainly  
hadn't expected that.  
  
"I'm going to be a minister."  
  
"Why?" Lucy smiled at the girls innocence, knowing that if she played  
her cards write she would soon know if the girl's parents were abusing  
her  
  
"Because I like to help people."  
  
"What kind of people?"  
  
"Anyone who needs help. Anyone at all."  
  
Before Lucy knew what was happening, Sara was on top of her, hugging  
her tightly, "I knew there was a God! I just knew it!!"  
  
Shocked, Lucy said nothing and just hugged Sara back. After a minute,  
Sara pulled away from Lucy, "wait" Why don't you have wings?" Lucy  
stared back at her, What did she mean? Before Lucy had a chance to  
further the thought, Sara continued, "I thought all angel's had wings."  
Lucy continued to stare at Sara, she thinks I'm an angel? Lucy knew  
that if she wanted to help Sara she was going to have to play along.  
  
"Sometimes angles are all around you and you don't even know it,"  
  
"So you'll help me?"  
  
"Of course I will." Before Lucy had a chance to question Sara as to  
what she needed help with the bell rang, and Sara got up and ran over  
to join the other kids. Lucy quickly followed. 


	21. If You Need Me Call chp 18

Angels_Chapter 18  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, Lucy was instructed to grade papers and  
didn't get a chance to speak to Sara again. Finally the final bell  
rang. Lucy quickly said goodbye to Mrs. Anderson and ran outside the  
school. Almost instantly she spotted Sara walking down the street with  
another boy from her class.  
  
Lucy ran up to them, "Sara, I want you to call me if you need anything,  
or even if you just want to talk.ok?" Lucy gently demanded as she  
handed Sara a piece of paper that she had written her phone number.  
  
Noticing that the boy seemed to be close to Sara, she quickly pulled a  
slip of paper from her purse, and wrote down her number for him too,  
"you too. You can call me anytime, every in it's 3 in the morning."  
  
The boy looked at her like she was crazy, then stuffed the paper into  
his jacket pocket. Lucy smiled, feeling a little embarrassed, for  
approaching them so directly. She smiled gently at them, then turned to  
walk away, as she was leaving she heard the boy question Sara, "who was  
that?"  
  
"My angel." Sara replied simply.  
  
Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes, as she walked back to her car. 


	22. Waiting chp 19

Angels_Chapter 19  
  
½ hour later~  
  
Lucy walked up the stairs to the garage apartment  
  
"Hey sweetie." Kevin said, walking up to her, and kissing her lips  
gently, "how was your day?"  
  
Lucy went on to tell Kevin everything that had happened with Sara.  
Kevin pulled his teary-eyed wife into a hug, "I think you did the right  
thing."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"I'm supposed to work the night shift tonight, but I can call in sick  
if you want me to stay here, just in case she calls."  
  
"No that's okay, I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Lucy nodded, wiping away her tears  
  
Kevin glanced at the clock, "Luce, I've got to get going, but promise  
me, if she calls, don't go over there without me."  
  
"Okay." Lucy smiled at Kevin as he pulled her into a hug  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"  
  
"Kev, I'll be fine, now go."  
  
"Okay, bye." Kevin kissed her, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Lucy spent the whole afternoon and evening holding the phone, finally  
at 7-o'clock it rang. Lucy answered the phone on the first ring,  
"hello?"  
  
"Hey sweetie, it's me."  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"I take it she hasn't called yet?"  
  
"Not yet, Listen Kev, I want to keep the line free."  
  
"Okay, I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Lucy hung up the phone quickly.  
  
By 10-o'clock there was still no call and Lucy was exhausted, she  
changed into her pajamas, then lye down on the couch to watch TV.  
  
2:30 in the morning~~~ 


	23. The call chp 20

Angels_Chapter 20  
  
2:30 in the morning~~~  
  
Lucy awoke to the phone ringing, she quickly turned off the TV and  
answered the phone, "hello?"  
  
"Is this Lucy?" Lucy didn't recognize the young boy's voice.  
  
"Um, yes this is Lucy, who's this?"  
  
"Mike. You gave me your number at school today."  
  
Lucy noticed the gear in his voice as he continued, "I live next to  
Sara and we were looking at each other through the window and her mom  
came and now she's.she's hitting her, really hard. Sara said that you  
were her angel, so I was wondering if you could get God to help her."  
  
Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes, "okay Mike, calm down, everything  
will be okay. I'll be right over there, what's her address?"  
  
"214 Johnson Avenue."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can"  
  
"Hurry."  
  
"I will."  
  
Lucy ran up stairs, grabbed her keys and cell phone, then ran across  
the street to Mary and Ben's house. She quickly pulled out her key to  
their door and burst into the house. Mary and Ben who had been making  
out on the couch, both jumped about 3 feet when they heard Lucy come  
bursting in.  
  
"Luce? What's going on?" Mary asked, worry in her eyes.  
  
Lucy didn't answer her, but grabbed Ben's hand, pulling him off the  
couch, "I need your help."  
  
"Luce! What's going on!" Ben asked as Lucy pulled him toward the door  
  
"Sara's in trouble, I've got to help her."  
  
Ben turned toward Mary, neither of them knew who Lucy was talking  
about.  
  
"GO!" Mary shouted at Ben who was staring dumbfounded at her.  
  
Ben quickly ran after Lucy who was already across the street.  
  
Before Ben even had his door closed, Lucy shot the car backward and  
sped down the street. Ben quickly closed the door and buckled his seat  
belt, then turned toward Lucy who was dialing her cell phone and going  
70 mph.  
  
Ben started to question her, but decided to wait until she got off the  
phone, figuring if she had any more distractions she would kill both of  
them. 


	24. I'm here to save your daughter chp 21

Thanx so much for all the reviews - and yes Kevin is still going to save  
Lucy - and yes this story is loosely based on the music video of  
concrete angel - I love that song and the music video always makes me  
cry! Anyways, here's the next part for ya.  
  
Angels_Chapter 21  
  
"Glenoak Police Department, Detective Kinki.." Kevin didn't have a  
chance to finish, as Lucy cut him off, "Kevin, meet me at 214 Johnson  
Street and bring an ambulance."  
  
Kevin could tell from the panic in Lucy's voice that something was very  
wrong, "Luce? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. But Sara's not. Just meet me there okay?"  
  
"Okay, but Luce, don't go in until I get there."  
  
"Ben's with me. Leave now!"  
  
Lucy hung up the phone, and turned to Ben, answering his questioning  
stare by telling him the day's events.  
  
By the time Lucy finished her story, they were in front of Sara's  
house.  
  
Lucy stopped the car in the middle of the street, hopped out and ran up  
to the door, she didn't even knock, just ran right into the house. She  
heard screaming coming from upstairs, so she darted up there.  
  
Ben started to run after Lucy, but noticed that her car was blocking  
the street, so he quickly parked it, then ran into the house after her.  
  
Lucy followed the screams to a small bedroom. The room reeked of  
alcohol. Sara was lying on the floor, sobbing with pain as a relatively  
large woman beat her, screaming insults, "you worthless **** head!."  
  
Before Lucy knew what she was doing, she jumped on top of the woman,  
who was nearly three times her size.  
  
"Leave her alone! Leave her alone!" Lucy shouted over and over again.  
  
Shocked at Lucy's presence, the very drunk woman turned to Lucy, "who  
the hell are you, and what are you doing in my house?"  
  
"I'm here to save your daughter." The authority in Lucy's voice,  
shocked both Lucy and the woman, who angrily roared back, "my daughter  
and I are fine."  
  
Lucy motioned toward Sara, "you call this fine?"  
  
Before Lucy knew it the woman was on top of her, punching her nearly  
twice as hard as she had her daughter. 


	25. Rescues chp 22

A/N - lol! Reviews defiantly don't bug me Jae! I love them - and thanx  
for all of yours, thanx for everyone's - they mean a lot to me. I would  
have updated yesterday but it wouldn't let me log in - oh well, it kept  
you in suspense :).  
  
Angels_Chapter 22  
  
Before Lucy knew it the woman was on top of her, punching her nearly  
twice as hard as she had her daughter. It was then that Ben arrived. He  
quickly pulled the woman off Lucy and pined her down. Lucy slowly  
crawled over to Sara, and took her into her arms. Sara leaned into  
Lucy's weak embrace, "I knew there was a god. I knew it."  
  
Lucy smiled weakly then passed out. Finally having the woman under  
control, Ben turned to Lucy and Sara. Before Ben even got a chance to  
look at Lucy, Sara's huge blue eyes caught his attention. After a  
moment of staring back into her eyes, Ben surveyed her body - her  
clothes were ripped, and she was badly bruised and bleeding.  
  
A moment later, Ben focused his eyes on Lucy, who was behind Sara,  
slumped over against the bed post, her limp body drenched in blood,  
"Lucy?" he called out loudly. "Luce? Are you okay?"  
  
Lucy didn't respond, causing Ben to panic, and yell out louder, "LUCY!"  
  
Hearing Ben scream his wife's name, Kevin darted up the stairs, closely  
followed by Roxanne and several paramedics.  
  
A moment later they arrived at the doorway to Sara's room. Kevin  
quickly ran over to Lucy and Sara, closely followed by the paramedics.  
Meanwhile Roxanne and Ben pulled the woman off the floor, Ben held her  
as Roxanne cuffed her, then they led her downstairs. 


	26. My Angel chp 23

Angels_Chapter 23  
  
"Lucy?" Sara called out, looking around the white room.  
  
"Lucy? Where are you?" Sara cried out, louder than before.  
  
Just then a nurse entered the room, "calm down honey." It was then  
that Sara realized just how much pain she was in, her voice died down  
to a whisper, "where's Lucy?"  
  
"I don't know dear. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I hurt."  
  
"What hurts?"  
  
"Everything. I need Lucy."  
  
"Who is Lucy?"  
  
"My angel."  
  
A/N - okay, I know that these chapters were really short, but I thought  
that they stood better as separate chapters. I promise the next one will  
be longer and thanks again for all the reviews. 


	27. Touch and Go chp 24

Jae - I'm glad I made your day better :)  
  
Skippy - I'm still mad at you for making me cry, but thanx for all your comments - no, lol - j/k It was a great story and for those of you that haven't read it, I strongly recommend Death and Life.  
  
To everyone else - thanks so much for the reviews they all mean a lot to me.  
  
Angels_Chapter 24  
  
Kevin, Eric, Annie, Ruthie, Simon, Mary, and Ben sat in the ER waiting  
room, waiting for Matt to finish examining Lucy, all of them were  
crying.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Kevin asked nervously  
  
Annie patted his back trying to control her tears, "I'm sure she's  
fine."  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Matt entered the room. Everyone  
jumped up and ran over to him.  
  
Matt looked at his teary-eyed family, he had told many families bad  
news, but the fact that it was his family made it ten-thousand times  
harder.  
  
"Is she okay?" Kevin prompted.  
  
Matt tried to smile at his brother in-law, but couldn't bring himself  
to do so, "I don't know yet. She's still in Critical condition."  
  
"But she'll live right?" Ruthie prompted, everyone looked at Ruthie  
nervously, you could always count on her to ask what no one else wanted  
to.  
  
"We don't know yet. The next 24 hours are touch and go."  
  
"Can I see her?" Kevin asked nervously.  
  
Matt shook his head sadly, "not yet."  
  
~~~~  
"Where's Lucy!" Sara shouted loudly, though it pained her to do so.  
  
The nurse gently stroked her hair as she sponged the blood off the  
girl's arm.  
  
Sarah (Matt's wife - the 'h' will distinguish her from Sara Lucy's  
rescuee) entered the room, and walked up to the girl's bedside.  
  
She turned toward the nurse, "I'll finish up here."  
  
The nurse smiled, silently thanking her, and left the room.  
  
Sara turned to look at Sarah, "do you know where Lucy is?"  
  
Sarah smiled at the girl, "she's in another part of the hospital, but  
I'm sure she'll come to see you as soon as she can."  
  
"But I need her now."  
  
Sarah gently stroked the girl's cheek, "honey, Lucy can't come to see  
you right now, even thought I'm sure she wants to."  
  
"Why not? Why can't she?"  
  
"Because she's not feeling good right now."  
  
Worry crossed Sara's face, "why not? Is she going to be okay?"  
  
Sarah smiled at the girl, "I'm sure she will be, don't worry." Sarah  
was not only trying to convince the girl, but also herself, Matt had  
called her only a few minutes ago, and both of them were extremely  
worried about Lucy. 


	28. Finding Out, AKA Peace chp 25

Angels_Chapter 25  
  
Lucy slowly opened her eyes, where was she? More importantly, where was  
Sara?  
  
"Oh your awake, I'll go get the doctor." Someone said softly to Lucy.  
  
Lucy tried to turn toward the voice, but the second she tried to move,  
pain shot through her body.  
  
A moment later, Matt entered the room. He walked around to the far side  
of Lucy's bed, allowing her to see him without having to move.  
  
Lucy stared at him, she had so many questions she didn't know where to  
begin. Lucy took a deep breath and tried to speak, but nothing came  
out.  
  
Matt stopped her, gently touching her hand, "Luce, your in the  
hospital. Sara's mom beat both of you up pretty badly, you're in the  
ICU."  
  
Lucy moaned, wanting so badly to know how Sara was doing, she tried  
again to speak, but couldn't.  
  
"Luce, don't try to speak, right now you need to rest."  
  
Lucy shook her head slightly, she was determined not to fall asleep  
until she knew how Sara was. She tried again to speak, "Sara." She  
whispered.  
  
It took a moment for Matt to figure out what she wanted, "You want to  
know how Sara is?"  
  
Lucy smiled slightly, happy that Matt had understood her.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll go find out for you."  
  
Lucy tried to thank him, but Matt stopped her, "Luce, you need to rest,  
don't try to talk."  
  
With that Matt left the room, A few minutes later he returned. Lucy  
stared up at him, "Sara's fine. She'll have to stay in the hospital for  
a couple of days but she'll be fine."  
  
Lucy smiled slightly, then allowed her self to drift off to sleep. 


	29. No Doubt About It chp 26

Angels_Chapter 26  
  
~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~  
  
Everyone had gone home, except Ben and Kevin. Ben had gone to see Sara,  
and get something for him and Kevin to eat.  
  
Ben entered the room, holding two plates and two bottles of water. He  
sat down next to Kevin, "have you heard anything else?"  
  
Kevin shook his head, "not yet. How's Sara?"  
  
"She's okay. As soon as I entered the room she asked me where her angel  
was, and I said who's your angel and she said duh Lucy."  
  
Kevin laughed, Lucy really was an angel, he had no doubt about it.  
  
"Kevin, I think you should go see her, it might make you feel better,  
seeing the person she saved."  
  
Kevin shook his head, "I don't want to leave Lucy."  
  
"Kev, you can't see her anyways, and I think you should go see Sara,  
I'll stay here and come get you if there's any new about Lucy."  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
5 minutes later, Kevin entered Sara's room, a social worker was there  
questioning her.  
  
Seeing Kevin the social worker got up and lead him into the hall, "do  
you know this girl?"  
  
"Not exactly, my wife is Lucy, the one that saved her."  
  
The social worker smiled, she had been hoping to talk to someone  
related to Lucy, she extended her hand to Kevin, "I'm Patsy McCline,  
the hospital's social worker."  
  
Kevin nodded, "What's going to happen to her?"  
  
"technically I'm not allowed to tell you, but I know you're a police  
officer, so I'm going to tell you anyways. Her father was arrested for  
drug dealing, a few years ago, and is still in jail, her mother has  
been placed in jail, and is going to be there for quite a few more  
years, so she'll go into foster care, unless someone wants to adopt  
her."  
  
Kevin knew what the social worker was hinting at but decided to pretend  
he didn't, until he got all the facts, "what about her grandparents?"  
  
"Her father's parents, Barbara and John Moon, died in a car crash a few  
weeks back and her mom was an orphan."  
  
"Wait did you say Moon?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"What was her father's name?"  
  
"James - well Jimmy for short."  
  
"Her father's Jimmy Moon?" Kevin asked shocked 


	30. She Really is Chp 27

Angels_Chapter 27  
  
"Her father's Jimmy Moon?" Kevin asked shocked.  
  
"Yes - do you know him?"  
  
"Well kind-of - my wife dated him in high school, and a couple years  
ago she was on the jury that arrested him."  
  
"Wait she dated him and then she was on his jury?"  
  
"No, she was supposed to be - but, like I said she knew him, so she was  
dismissed."  
  
"Oh." The woman smiled, relaxing, "so, how is your wife?"  
  
"She was hurt pretty badly, but her doctor - who happens to be he  
brother, is telling me that she's going to be okay."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. Do you guys have any kids?"  
  
"Not yet, we wanted to wait until she finished school."  
  
"Well has she finished?"  
  
Kevin smiled at the social workers attempt to get him to adopt Sara,  
"yes, she finished a couple weeks ago."  
  
"What is she going to do?"  
  
"She wants to be a minister."  
  
The woman was a little taken aback, "wow, so she really is an angel."  
  
"I think so."  
  
The woman smiled at Kevin, knowing that he knew what she wanted, and  
that he and Lucy would be the perfect family for Sara, "well why don't  
you come in and meet Sara." 


	31. You Can See Her Now chp 28

A-N: Many people have told me to make the chapters longer - both at this  
and other websites - and I agree with you/them. But, yes there is a but,  
I finished this story a while ago, and all the chapters are already  
written and divided into separate chapters. But in the next story I write  
the chapters will be longer. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but you'll  
just have to live with it :).  
  
Also if you care - there are 33 chapters in this story so you've got 5  
more after this.  
  
And thanks to everyone for the reviews - they keep me inspired.  
  
Angels_Chapter 28  
  
"Okay." Kevin smiled and entered the room.  
  
Sara rolled over in bed to look at him, "who are you?"  
  
"My name's Kevin, I'm Lucy's husband."  
  
"I didn't know angels had husbands."  
  
"Well Lucy's a special kind of angel."  
  
"So you really think she's an angel."  
  
"I know she is."  
  
Sara turned her attention to the social worker, "see I told you, she  
really was an angel."  
  
The social worker smiled at Sara and Kevin, and noticed that the two  
seemed instantly attached to each other.  
  
1 Week Later ~  
  
Lucy has just been moved out of the ICU - she is doing much better, and  
can talk a little, but she is still in bad shape.  
  
Matt enters the waiting room, Kevin and Annie are sitting there -  
(everyone is taking turns sitting with Kevin, who hasn't left the  
hospital.) Matt enters the room.  
  
Kevin and Annie turn to look at him as he sits down next to them, "we  
just moved her out of the ICU, so you can see her now."  
  
"Great!" Kevin said jumping up, "where is she."  
  
"Kevin, wait." Matt stopped him, "she's doing much better, but she  
still looks pretty bad. Just don't expect to much, okay?" 


	32. Unless Someone Wants to Adopt Her

Jae - A friend and I have a website, where I have several stories posted  
- it is http:// groups.msn.com / 7thHeavenAngel - (remember to take out  
the spaces.) - You have to be a member to see it - so when you type it  
in, click join now, and then we'll approve you - and then you should be  
able to go to it - the one catch is you have to have an msn or hotmail  
email account - otherwise it won't let you join.  
  
To everyone - Thanks so much for the reviews, and yes, I know I'm evil!  
  
Angels_Chapter 29  
  
Kevin smiled at Matt, who he had become quite close with in the past  
week, "okay."  
  
Matt patted Kevin on the back and then led him and Annie to Lucy's  
room, "okay, only one at a time."  
  
Kevin looked at Annie, "do you mind if I go in first?"  
  
Annie smiled, desperately wanting to see Lucy, "no, go ahead, I'll go  
call everyone else."  
  
Kevin entered the room cautiously, knowing that it was going to be hard  
to see Lucy.  
  
Lucy's body was covered with several blankets, so only her face was  
visible, even that was hard for Kevin to see, both her eyes were black,  
and her face was badly bruised.  
  
Hearing Kevin enter the room, Lucy rolled over slightly, and smiled at  
him. Her smile made Kevin's heart melt.  
  
Kevin sat down next to her and gently took her hand, "how are you?"  
  
Lucy smiled again, "I'm okay. Matt told me you went to see Sara, how is  
she?" Lucy asked slowly -her voice showed the pain she felt each time  
she spoke, though she tried to hide it.  
  
Kevin smiled, he knew that that would be the first question Lucy would  
ask, "she's okay, she looks pretty good. Actually I need to talk to you  
about her."  
  
"Okay." Lucy said, worry in her voice  
  
"Her dad is Jimmy Moon." Kevin answered softly, not wanting to upset  
his wife.  
  
"What?" Lucy asked stunned  
  
"Apparently he got married after he found out his girlfriend was  
pregnant."  
  
"Is he still in jail?"  
  
"Yes, and so is his wife, thanks to you."  
  
"So what's going to happen to Sara?"  
  
"She's going to go into foster care, unless someone wants to adopt  
her." Kevin put special emphasis on the word, 'someone' so that Lucy  
would know what he was talking about. 


	33. I want to chp 30

Angels_Chapter 30  
  
Lucy smiled this time the smile was real, not forced, "us!" she  
whispered, still in shock, "really? We could?"  
  
Kevin smiled, and kissed her forehead, "if you want to!"  
  
"I want to!"  
  
Matt entered the room, "did he tell you?"  
  
"I'm going to be a mommy!" Lucy replied softly, her eyes giving the  
emotion her voice couldn't.  
  
Matt smiled and squeezed her hand, then looked at Kevin, "mom really  
wants to see Lucy, would you mind letting her come in for a minute."  
  
Kevin smiled, Kissed Lucy's forehead again, then left the room, "I'll  
be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay." Lucy smiled.  
  
As soon as Kevin left, Annie came bounding into the room, "how's my  
baby?"  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
Tears were rolling down Annie's cheeks as she looked at her daughter's  
bruised face, "so Kevin told me your going to adopt Sara?"  
  
Lucy nodded, "you're going to have another grandchild."  
  
"That's great honey."  
  
Lucy smiled, "thanks mom." 


	34. Is Anything Wrong? chp 31

Angels_Chapter 31  
  
Several Weeks Later~~~~  
  
Lucy was almost better, she was going to be released soon and had been  
to see Sara several times, she and Kevin had told her that they were  
going to adopt her. All 3 of them were thrilled about the adoption, as  
well as everyone in Lucy and Kevin's families.  
  
It was 3 in the afternoon, and everyone had gone home to let Lucy rest,  
but Lucy wasn't tired, so she was sitting in her room reading a book.  
  
Matt entered the room, "hey Luce."  
  
Lucy looked up and smiled at her brother, "hey," Lucy could tell that  
there was something up, "what's up?"  
  
"Luce do you remember the blood test I did yesterday?" Matt had done  
blood tests when she arrived, and had to do a few more follow-up tests,  
nothing out of the ordinary, just iron levels, and other things (lol -  
okay, I have no idea what I'm talking about there, but go with me.)  
  
Lucy nodded, "is anything wrong?" 


	35. What? chp 32

Am I that predictable? Lol - okay here it goes - and thanks so much to  
everyone for the reviews.  
  
Angels_Chapter 32  
  
"No, but there's something you need to know"  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
"What???" Lucy said shocked  
  
"When you arrived, you must have only been a few days along and so it  
didn't show up on any tests until just now."  
  
Lucy continued to stare at Matt, "well are you sure?"  
  
Matt nodded, "do you want me to call Kevin?"  
  
An evil smile crossed Lucy's face, "yes, and I want you to tell him  
that he needs to come to the hospital immediately, but don't tell him  
why."  
  
Matt laughed, "so I guess your okay with this."  
  
Lucy smiled, "why wouldn't I be? I've always wanted a big family, now  
I'm going to have 2 kids! That's a good start!"  
  
Matt smiled and hugged his sister, "congratulations Luce."  
  
"Thanks!" Lucy was still beaming, "now go call Kevin."  
  
"Gotcha." Matt left the room  
  
Lucy set her book down and rubbed her stomach, "hello baby"  
  
~~  
  
"Hello?" Kevin picked up his cell phone.  
  
"Kevin it's Matt. I need you to come to the hospital right away?"  
  
"Why? Is Lucy okay?"  
  
"Just come down here okay?"  
  
"Why?" Kevin asked, worried.  
  
Matt smiled, wondering how Kevin was going to react, "we got the test  
results back from Lucy's blood test, and you need to come here what  
they were."  
  
"Is she okay?" Kevin asked again  
  
"Kevin she wants to tell you. Just come down here okay." With that Matt  
hung up the phone and returned to Lucy's room  
  
"You didn't tell him, did you?"  
  
"Nope." Matt smiled, "but he's really worried about you."  
  
Lucy smiled, "remember what happened last time I thought I was  
pregnant?"  
  
Matt smiled, remembering how Kevin had reacted, "so your getting him  
back."  
  
Lucy grinned evilly, "yep." 


	36. A New Life Chp 33

A-N - - I'm sorry for the wait - but it was the last chapter, I had to  
keep you waiting, plus I'm a little sad that the story is done - lol, oh  
well. Here's the end :).  
  
Angels_Chapter 33  
  
5 minutes later Kevin came running into the hospital room, "Luce? Are  
you okay?"  
  
Lucy put down her magazine and looked at him, trying to keep herself  
from cracking up, "Let's take a walk, there's something I need to tell  
you."  
  
"Um okay." Kevin helped Lucy up and started to get her wheel chair out  
of the closet  
  
"No, it's okay. I want to walk." Lucy stopped him  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Lucy nodded, taking his arm and leaning against him, "yes."  
  
10 minutes later, Lucy and Kevin arrived in the maternity ward. Lucy  
led him over to the window where you can see the newborn babies.  
  
"Luce, what's going on?" Kevin was still really worried about his wife.  
  
Lucy smiled, still leaning against him, and pointed to the babies,  
"we're having one of those."  
  
Kevin just stared at her, "what? How?"  
  
Lucy pulled his hand to her stomach, "I was like 2 days pregnant, when  
I got here, so it just now showed up on the blood tests."  
  
A smile crossed over Kevin's face, "that's great Luce!!!"  
  
He leaned down to kiss her, and they stood in front of the window  
making out for like 20 minutes until they were interrupted by a man  
clearing his throat, "um, if you don't mind, I'd like to see my baby."  
  
Lucy and Kevin broke apart and turned to look at the man, "sorry." Lucy  
said as she and Kevin walked away from the window.  
  
Kevin wrapped his arm around Lucy as the walked down to the pediatric  
ward to tell their daughter (the adoption had been finalized the day  
before - both Jimmy and Sara's mom, had even agreed that Lucy adopting  
her was best for their daughter) that she going to have a new baby  
brother or sister.  
  
The end~~  
  
So.do you want a sequel? Encourage me! :) If I do write one, it may take a while though - I wrote Angels during the summer and then just copied and pasted, so it might be awhile - but if I have time and if you want one, I'll probably write it. 


End file.
